Various types of electronic devices are available which collect information and send the information to another device over a network. As an example, various sensors may be used to collect sensor data and to communicate the sensor data to a centralized device. Sensors from different manufacturers, or different models of a sensor, may collect, process, and/or store information in a different manner. Therefore, a communication device that interfaces a particular sensor with another device may need to be configured to operate with the particular sensor. For example, a designer may need to develop code, such as new device drivers, in order to interface the communication device with the particular sensor. If a different sensor is later used, such as a sensor from a different manufacturer, the designer may need to develop new code for the communication device. Developing new code for each new sensor device may be expensive and/or time consuming.